Le Visiteur
by ViceVersaRiley
Summary: Bella visits a therapist and chronicles the last 29 years of her life and how she regrets some of her past decisions, especially those concerning the blossoming relationship between her daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law Jacob Black. A one sided Jacob/Bella fanfic, but Jacob isn't the one doing the chasing. Eventually leads to a sequel fanfic where Bella goes back in time. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Le Visiteur**

 _~"The worse feeling is regretting not having done something when you had the chance."~_

 **Preface**

It was a chilly Autumn night the day the Doctor was visited by the vampire. She had just returned from work and was starting some coffee when she heard the doorbell ring. _'I wonder who could be visiting me at this hour.'_ she thought. After all, it was a little past three in the morning. Humans were not known to be nocturnal. As she went to open the door, an ominous presence over came her, and she shivered. She was half way regretting her decision by the time she opened up the door to face her unexpected visitor.

The woman before her was strikingly beautiful. In fact, her features were so flawless and perfect, it seemed inhuman. There was an appealing fragrance, like a strong perfume, that seemed to waft itself around her. She was considerably taller than the Doctor as well, and had healthy dark brown locks cascading past her right shoulder. She wore a white coat that screamed "I have money!" all over it, and black stockings adorned her legs, accompanied by black wedges.

"Excuse me?" began the Doctor. "How may I help you? Are you lost?" The Doctor tried her best to mask her fear. She had an inkling as to _what_ this stranger wanted. This was no human and if it was, it would have to be a direct descendant of gods or angels. Seeing that she didn't believe in either, she highly disregarded this notion.

"You are Dr. Brown." It was more of a statement than a question.

The Doctor paused. "...Yes."

The Doctor watched as the visitor retrieved a small vanilla envelope from her purse. The sudden pleading look the vampire gave her made the Doctor's heart clench. "This contains 5,000 dollars for your cooperation. Please, I beg of you; help me."

And the Doctor, not knowing how to refuse a vampire or keep herself from falling into the depths of those pitiful brown eyes, ignored the alarm bells sounding off in her head, and allowed the woman entrance into her home.

* * *

The two females were now sitting in the doctor's den. Bella watched as the older lady took a sip of her freshly brewed coffee. Her nose wrinkled at the scent; it wasn't the most appetizing smell her vampire nose had ever inhaled.

"So," The Doctor put down her mug. "I see that you already know my name. May I ask how?"

"Ms. Tolbert."

The Doctor had to refrain from spewing her drink all over her guest. "Oh!" She silently choked for a moment. The vampire watched her with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yes. Just a bit startled is all." Yes, now she was certain. She definitely knew why the woman was visiting her here.

"Where are your napkins?" the visitor asked.

"In the kitchen, next to the microwave."

In a flash, the vampire held napkins in her hand, holding them out to the Doctor. It was such a brief span of time that Mrs. Brown didn't even see the other female leave her seat.

"Thank you." she said awkwardly, taking a napkin to wipe the leftover coffee that dripped from her chin and onto her shirt.

The vampire only nodded.

The Doctor cleared her throat uneasily. "Your name?"

It took a second for her to answer. She noticed that the vampire was now playing with a ring on her finger.

"A Mrs...?" she started to guess.

The vampire stiffened. "Just Bella will be fine."

She quirked an eyebrow at this. Maybe she came here for a reason other than what she initially thought after all. "Do you seek marriage counseling?"

She shook her head. "No. I've... _we've_ already tried."

The therapist continued to read her carefully.

"What do you seek then, Bella?"

She wasted no time in a response. "Confidentiality. Someone to talk to. A person that already knows the existence of my world and won't be threatened by it." Bella took a second to glance at a picture that was hanging on the wall opposite of her. A black man with peppered gray hair was holding a slightly younger looking Doctor Brown in his arms. They were both smiling at the camera. "I hear your husband will be on business leave for the next few weeks. I know he doesn't know. It'll be safer if we meet now, where I can tell you my story in secrecy, before he comes back."

"Your story?"

"Yes. But...only if you are willing to listen to me, Mrs. Brown. I am not like most of my kind. I am actually quite a lot like Ms. Tolbert. I don't drink human blood and I have a better grasp over my thirst than most. I don't wish to harm you or betray you. I simply want a person to confide in and who can give me guidance and reassurance over the things I've done."

"...I...I have committed a horrible crime against my daughter recently, and I don't know how to fix it. The pain is becoming unbearable, and the worst part is, I feel I deserve it. I can give you more money, if that's what you want. If I think you or your family is ever going to be subjugated to any terror due to my presence, I will vanish completely from your lives. So please, consider. I won't force anything upon you. Just simply say the words, and I will act like this meeting never happened at all."

To prove her point, Bella began rising up from her chair, her purse already back in its place on her left shoulder. A mixture of sadness, sincerity, and a tiny dash of hope roamed her features.

The way the vampire talked and her body language reminded the Doctor of someone who was depressed. No, let her correct that; the girl _was_ depressed.

The Doctor bit her lip. "No. Stay. I guess I can listen for a few minutes. I don't have to go into work until twelve tomorrow. However, I am not promising that we will continue these meetings, especially since they will probably have to occur in the early morning hours, and not just for your benefit. You say you can have this story finished before my husband comes home towards the end of this month. We'll see."

Mrs. Brown then rose from her seat as well, and gestured for Bella to lay down on the now vacant couch. "Pardon me, but I am used to counseling humans. I know it will make no difference to you whether you lie down or not, since you are dead, but humor me, won't you? It makes an old cat like me a little more comfortable."

The vampire said nothing as she did what the Doctor requested of her.

After obtaining a notebook and a pen, Mrs. Brown sat in the chair the vampire had previously occupied and set her timer for sixty minutes. "You've got one hour."

At this, the beautiful enchantress leaned her head back against the couch cushions and closed her eyes. The doctor became uncomfortable as she saw her body suddenly go rigid and motionless. All human characteristics and life seemed to flutter from the vampire's body. So this was the true state of the living dead.

"I will start at the very beginning." the vampire murmured, sounding as if she had gotten lost in a sea of memories. "I was far less mature back then, and me and my husband just saved my daughter from the Volturi. I assume you know about them?"

The Doctor began to nod her head but remembered that Bella had her eyes closed. "Yes."

"Good. Right now, I physically appear as an eighteen year old. Mentally, however, I just turned forty eight. So not much younger than you. I am guessing you are in your fifties?"

"Fifty six."

"I thought so. I was nineteen when the Volturi had threatened us. They came again later, but I'll talk about that at another date. After we managed to ward them off thanks to my sister-in-law's unique abilities, my family returned home and we said our fair wells to the vampire covens and wolf packs who helped us."

"Why were they threatening you in the first place?"

There was silence before "Have you ever heard the legends of immortality producing offspring with mortality?"

The Doctor gasped.

"Yes. Me and my husband did not realize that our marital actions would make me conceive child, but lo and behold, it did."

"When you had mentioned daughter earlier, I assumed you were speaking of one you had way before the transformation, or perhaps you had adopted. But never would I have ever dreamed..."

Bella lightly chuckled. "I understand. I could hardly believe it myself when I had received the news. I had never wanted children, though my husband did. I must admit, if I hadn't given birth to Renesmee, I probably wouldn't have grown in my way of thinking. It's plausible to say I might have even died. I almost let go during the transformation. My husband, who I had placed above God, couldn't give me all the strength I needed to survive. No, it was my baby, my precious Renesmee who gave me the will to fight... and who I've betrayed, so harshly."

She made a noise that reminded the doctor of someone trying to cry. She could not fathom not being able to cry. Letting go those few salty tears could help anyone feel better. How lucky she was not to be a vampire.

She allowed Bella to regain her composure. "Take your time dear." she told her.

"Thank you. I'm fine now."

A beat.

"Let's continue."

Suddenly, the world around Bella slowly began to change as her thoughts went back to twenty-nine years ago. She was no longer in the Doctor's den but in a meadow. Their meadow. She recalled her last thoughts there.

 _"And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever."_ But that was the thing; it was small. And it wouldn't last forever.

 **A/N: I lay no claim to the Twilight Saga. It is respectfully owned by Stephanie Meyer. If I had been the author, Jacob and Bella would have gotten together. This is a mixture of the movie and book universes. I will try to stay as canon as possible, but some things may be changed in order to fit this story line. Please leave a comment below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I will never lay claim to the Twilight series or the song "That's How You Know". They are both respectfully owned by Stephenie Meyer and Nico &Vinz/Kid Ink/Bebe Rexha.**

 **Le Visiteur**

 _~"You'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But soon, and for the rest of your life."~_

 **Chapter 1: That's How You Know You Messed Up**

It was done.

 _Fin._

And now all they had to do was live blissfully in their perfect little piece of forever.

Edward was busy teaching Renesmee a piece on the piano while the rest of the family was out hunting, with the exception of Carlisle. It was a weekday, so he was busy tending to patients. He had been called in to handle a severe case up in Port Angeles. He said he wouldn't be back for a few days. So this left Bella to herself. She was still full from the previous hunt and had little to do around the house. She started cleaning, but with her inhumane speed, she had everything spic and span within one hour. She then settled to watch the news on the flat screen TV that rested in the front of the family's couch. However, the hungry grasp of boredom began to set in...

So what else was there to do but to watch her daughter play the beautiful music that echoed throughout the house?

It was alright. At first.

But alas, soon even that became boring. She was discovering that a lot of things were becoming boring these days. This conclusion was only proven by her realization that the Cullens didn't do much besides hang around the house, hunt, and shop. It turns out Bella being human is what made their lives more interesting; they could cook for once, had an excuse to get out more, and could protect her.

Now they only had Renesmee.

Having Renesmee wasn't a bad thing of course. It just made things a lot less...trivial and exciting. She hardly had the taste for human foods and since she was raised into the lifestyle of the Cullens and couldn't go to school yet, she barely did anything outside of what her relatives did. A slight bummer.

She wasn't allowed to go on tribal land either, despite her strong wish to meet the rest of Jake's family; there was no telling how many shape shifters she would trigger upon her arrival.

Besides, even though Edward had slackened up considerably towards Jacob and his pack, he still didn't trust werewolves (even if he had acknowledged that they weren't the same blood thirsty, mindless beasts that were in Europe).

This didn't stop Jacob from visiting though. He could barely stand the idea of being away from his imprint for too long. And his schedule certainly didn't make it any easier.

Some of the older shape shifters had returned to being human again in order to grow with their mates; this included Sam. Now Jacob was alpha over a large set of wolves, and he admitted quite frequently through complaints how much of a challenge it was. Due to his strict schedule, he usually only saw Renesmee in the wee hours of the night, when the hybrid was sleeping.

He wouldn't wake her, but her presence alone would cease the anxiety and stress that laced his body. He would lay in his wolf form outside her windowsill or, if Bella and Edward would allow it, gather her up in his arms whenever he could sense her having a nightmare. Bella rarely objected since she knew Jacob didn't see Renesmee in _that_ way, but Edward, being the over protective father that he was even though he knew Jacob's intentions, was always the far more difficult one to approach.

 _'You'd think that after Edward called Jacob 'son' and trusted him with our daughter's life in the previous year would have meant something._ _I_ _guess not...surprisingly.'_ Bella thought. Perhaps Edward only laid such trust in Jacob because he viewed him as the lesser of two evils; let your daughter stay with a werewolf or watch her _die_. Not a hard decision to make at all.

Edward giving Jake a hard time made Bella feel bad for him. She tried to stand up for him, but most of the battles she argued were always lost against Edward. As usual. Yes, she could give in her two cents but she usually didn't get her way. Not unless she did something drastic. Like make herself bleed in a desperate attempt to distract a certain redheaded vampire from taking her friend and fiancee's lives.

She couldn't really remember the instance, but Seth and Edward had told her all about "her reckless act of bravery". She could recall a burning sensation and a huge mass of fire, but that was it. Her human memories were always fading in and out. Some would come to her as clear as day, reminding her of what she had lost from her previous life, while others appeared as if she was watching through the lens of a person wearing smudged eyeglasses. Back then, in her early newborn years, she didn't care much for the foggy glimpses into her past. Oh how that view would later change...

Bella stepped out of the room that carried the piano notes, and sped off to her cottage. She was still amazed by the way time itself seemed to slow down around her as she ran. Leaves descended at a leisure rate and a butterfly, which she had seen from a mile away, appeared frozen in midair. She had the childish urge to go and poke it.

But she didn't.

Instead, she continued on her course and, within a few seconds, found herself in the bedroom she shared with her husband. The bed sheets were still in a disarray from where the two had made love earlier that evening. She was glad Renesmee had been preoccupied with a game of chess against her grandmother at the time; the two had been a little bit more bolder than usual. Renesmee couldn't hear as well as a full blooded vampire and she had a hard time multitasking with her unnatural senses, a fact that Bella sometimes considered as a blessing in their favor.

She went over to her night stand and picked up her cell phone. She began to dial a number.

"Hello? Swan residence."

Bella smiled. "Mrs. Swan? This is Bella. Is my dad around?" It was getting easier not to slip up and call him Charlie.

Bella swore she could see the woman blushing on the other side of the line. "Oh, hello Bella! And you don't have to call me that, you know. It's still me; plain old Sue." It had only been a month since the couple wedded and it still seemed to be an adjustment for Sue to no longer be called "Sue Clearwater". Well, that was very understandable. She had been married to Harry for over twenty one years.

"Only teasing. I wanted to know if I could stop by."

"Of course honey! Your father is still out patrolling but he should be back by four. We went fishing earlier this week so now I have some carp that is waiting to be cut and tenderized. You can help if you want."

"Sure. I haven't had the chance to cook a proper meal in a while."

"See you then." She hung up.

Bella started to punch in other digits. Her husband's voice could soon be heard. "Love?"

"Do you mind if I go see Charlie today?"

"Did you drink?"

She had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at her husband's overly careful ways. "I drank last weekend. You know that. Besides, I can hold myself back if necessary."

He chuckled into the speaker. "You're right. Go have fun. Just promise me you'll be careful Bella. You might want to wear a coat today. The sun's beginning to come out."

"Thanks for the heads up. I hope to find Renesmee playing beautifully tonight on that piece you two have been working on."

"Don't I always?" chimed her daughter in the background.

Bella grinned. "Yes sweetie. Mommy has to go now. I love you both."

She then heard Edward and Renesmee enthusiastically yell "I love you" back before she pressed the red button that ended the call.

* * *

She stared up at her old house of one and a half years. Nothing had changed.

She knocked on the door and patiently waited on the doorstep for Sue to answer. The beautiful Quileute did not keep her waiting for long.

"Bella!" The woman greeted her with a warm embrace. Bella tried to ignore the way the woman instinctively flinched at the contact with her cold skin. _'It's normal to respond like that.'_ she reminded herself, a human memory jogging her brain to focus on a brief image where she had first accidentally touched Edward's icy hand.

Despite the woman almost being forty years old, she didn't look a day over thirty. Very few wrinkles adorned her face and the way she carried herself only promoted the facade of youth.

If there was anything that gave away her real age, it was the inner strength and great wisdom the woman held. Times of pain and sorrow had engulfed the woman but she had always held on tight to what she had, never losing faith. It was something Bella had truly come to admire.

Sue stepped aside to let Bella enter. "Come, come! I just started cooking."

Bella followed her into the kitchen. Eight bloody fish sat beside several cutting utensils on the kitchen counter. Her nose instantly twitched at the scent. _'Control.'_

She swallowed down the tiny thirst rising at the back of her throat and went to go wash her hands.

"So how is Leah and Seth? I haven't seen them this month." she asked.

Sue's eyes lit up. "Leah got accepted into a university in California!"

If Bella had been alive, she was quite sure at this point that she would have been choking on air.

"What? Jake never told us!"

The light that was in Sue's eyes seemed to dampen. "Yes...well, that was because Leah requested that he not tell you."

"Why?"

"She has her own reasons I suppose. She had to have known it would have gotten out sooner or later." The older woman rolled her eyes as she filled a pot with water. "Sometimes I just never know about that girl."

"And Seth? How's he?"

"Doing better."

"Better?" _'What in the world was_ that _supposed to mean?'_ What was Jake hiding from them?

"Here, can you begin skinning these?" Sue asked. And the subject was dropped.

After the fish were all prepped and ready to go, the two females went into the living room to chat.

"I hope you don't mind Bella, but Charlie and I were wondering when you could move your things out of your bedroom." She appeared to blush at this confession. "Of course, I am not trying to get you out so quickly, it's just-"

"I understand. No worries. I'll try to find a day next week where I can rent a U-Haul. We will be leaving shortly anyways. It's best I get my things packed before then."

Sue became quiet. "You're never going to tell him the truth...are you?"

Dark brown eyes met with a lighter pair of brown eyes, and Bella suddenly felt as if the woman was penetrating the very depths of her soul.

Bella turned away from the accusing stare, choosing to ignore it. For now. But sue pressed on. "You know it's going to hurt him badly when you leave him without a trace."

She was hesitant in replying. "...Yes. I know."

"Then why Bella..."

"You know why. I just. Can't. Not without him."

This statement only seemed to deepen the perplexed and saddened look on the native's face. _'Why does she keep looking at me like that?'_ Bella mused.

Her confusion increased as she watched the Indian suddenly beckon towards her. She was now giving her a faint smile. "Follow me. I want to show you something."

The vampire stared at her with a curious gaze before trailing the woman up the stairs and turning to the first door on the right to enter her old bedroom. Cloudy memories of all sorts stabbed her from all angles as she saw the vaguely familiar room's wall paper and the stack of books resting beside her ex-bed. She mentally cringed at the assault, and the expression on her face prompted the woman accompanying her to ask if she was alright.

"Yes. It's nothing. So what did you want to show me?"

Sue bent over and rummaged through a drawer until her hands finally returned with a photo album. "Do you recognize this?"

Bella thought hard for a moment. "Er, sorry. No."

That mysterious hint of a ghostly smile once again appeared on Sue's face. "Aw. That's too bad." She flipped through the book, briefly showing Bella long forgotten scenes of her past life before she settled on one featuring a particularly dark skinned boy and a white as all get out girl.

"That..." Bella began in amazement. "...is me and Jake." She scrutinized the picture and arched up an eyebrow. "Wow, we must have been young. Do you know how old we were when this was taken?"

Sue became startled by this. "You mean you don't remember this? At all? Where this was taken? The importance of it?"

Bella couldn't help but to feel a little guilty. "No, I can't. That's the one thing that kind of sucks about being a vampire; we tend to lose most of our memory, and the more we get older, the more we forget."

Sue frowned. "This was at the tribe's pow wow. It was the first time you and Jake met."

"Hm. It's kind of weird, don't you think?" Her eyes narrowed in on the way child Jake was holding human Bella in his arms. They appeared so comfortable with each other. "We look so close here...almost as if we had known each other for years."

A weird feeling came over her as Bella examined the photo. Even in this new brain of hers, it felt like _something_ was desperately trying to get her to remember whatever had happened those many years ago. Something so important that, unbeknownst to even her human self, would lead a non-imprinter Jacob to always feel a thing or two for the awkward shy Arizona girl.

"You both didn't start out that way, but it certainly got there fast. Faster than anyone else could have imagined. No one would have dared to stop it." Sue was now studying Bella closely. She didn't know why, but Bella once again felt like her stepmother was accusing her of something. She instantly went on the defense.

"I guess that it's a good thing then that we both ended up in our happily ever after, isn't it?" She shut the photo album and tucked it under her arm. "Thanks for showing me this. It will help me regain some of my memories."

 _'Even though I could really careless.'_

She thought that would be the end of their conversation. But once again, Sue caught her off guard. "Do you honestly think Jacob is happy Bella?" she said in a hushed voice. "Do you honestly believe having your free will stripped away from you is okay? You know just as well as I do that if Jacob wasn't under the imprint that he wouldn't-"

"No." Bella snapped, nearly growling. "I don't know that. Jake is happy. My daughter is happy."

"Oh really now? Bella, let's be honest here. _You're_ the one who is truly happy. You got everything you wanted. Nessie gets as much a choice in this as Jacob does. She will never know true, hard-earned happiness. Why -"

"Enough! I'm leaving." How dare Sue question her?! Yes, she was happy, but _everybody_ was happy as well! So what did it matter...right?

A weak grasp attempted to pull the vampire back, but she easily snatched away from the hold. "I'm trying to get you to see something my dear -" Sue began but Bella was already out of the house and down the street, running towards the Cullen house. The photo album seemed to burn at her side as jumbled thoughts and second guesses began to play through her mind. She wanted to make them stop. _'Please. Just go away.'_

* * *

 _Ding! Ding!_

"Well, that was quite an interesting journey. Do you regret leaving that day, Bella?"

"No."

"Really?" The doctor appeared taken aback by this. "And why not?"

"Because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have guilt tripped myself later to find out more about what she was talking about. And that's a huge factor in what leads me to where I am now."

Mrs. Brown pursued her lips. "Hmm...I believe this will be the end for us tonight. I will call you later this week to schedule another appointment, possibly around the same time."

Bella smiled at this. "Thank you Doctor. It is much appreciated."

She waved her words away. "No need to thank me. I am simply doing it to feed my own curiosity. Allow me to see you to the door."

After the Doctor and her parted ways, Bella slid into her car and drove through the dark night. She was nearly home when an uncomfortable idea occurred to her; Edward didn't followed her again, did he? She glanced uneasily back into the darkness that fell behind her car. Nonsense. She would have smelled him.

She suddenly turned on the radio, wishing to dissuade her fresh onslaught of gloomy thoughts. A song she barely remembered began to play. It was one dating back to the mid 2010s. She turned it up as she pulled into the driveway. She soon regretted it.

Her headlights flashed over the tall, muscular figure caressing his beautiful angel as the two kissed passionately in front of the garage. By their stance, it appeared the two had been previously dancing. The man was wearing nothing but ripped blue jeans and a silver locket that contained a picture of his beloved. His partner wore a short white dress that rose slightly above her knees. She was absolutely breathtaking under the crisp winter moonlight. The man whispered something softly into her ear and she chuckled, kissing him under his jaw. Bella was reminded of a time when he would have wanted to do that to her and she had to stop herself from letting out a strangled noise.

The lyrics of the song became painfully clear as Bella watched the two love birds complete their dance.

 _ **"That's how you know you messed up. Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's how you know! You messed up! You messed up! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"**_

Yes, she definitely messed up. She had missed her chance. And there was nothing she could do about it...

End of chapter one

 **A/N: Sorry for the chapter errors! I was trying to finish this by tonight and I don't have a lot of time to thoroughly read over it right now. I decided that I will be updating this story once a month. It could be at any time. For those who stop by, thank you! For those who leave a review, extra thank you! I will personally try to pm or reach out to all my reviewers in some type of form so please! Don't hesitate to comment! It lets me see how my writing is fairing and it encourages me to update faster. ;) This is my first Twilight fanfic ever so I am sorry if it's not that great right now. I hope it only improves as I write along. This chapter was originally supposed to be longer but since I set a date for myself to finish, I couldn't extend it. Perhaps I will add more to it later. Oh by the way! Y'all should totally try listening to "That's How You Know"! I prefer the clean version, but I think the lyrics are kinda funny. See you next chapter! Toodles!**


End file.
